


Over My Shoulder

by iyalode



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyalode/pseuds/iyalode
Summary: A little coda to the end of season 1
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Over My Shoulder

Ba-bump

Alex doesn’t know where to go from here.

Ba-bump

He should be studying. He could call Tom and get roped into watching crappy movies again.

Ba-bump

None of them are going to stop the underlying tension that bubbles under his skin to just do something _more_. 

Ba 

Jack’s by the door, rubber ball in her clenched fist and none too pleased as she points said fist in Alex’s direction, “I swear I will stuff this down the garbage chute if you don’t stop.”

“We don’t have a garbage chute.”

“I’ll make one,” she says then gets that look on her face. One which has appeared intermittently for the last few weeks that leads to awkward conversations of if he’s okay and wants to talk. 

Shit. Alex's brain scrambles for a diversion and he spots white material in an open drawer and yeah, that will do. “Is it okay if I go to martial arts centre this afternoon? Been awhile,” not since Ian’s death actually.

And Jack knows that too because she pauses, huffs out a resigned sigh but seems pleased it’s the most normal thing he’s done in weeks. “Sure. Home by seven.”

He’s off the bed, smile beaming as he pulls her into a hug, “Thanks Jack, you’re the best!”

Positive assurance. Make them relax. A baby spy version of a Jedi mind trick. Should he feel bad about that? Bad that he used it or bad that it worked? Yes. No. Maybe?

But the fizz under his skin seems less and hell, maybe a class or two is just what he needs to settle down. Huh. Maybe it’s not a lie after all. 

++

Fifteen minutes later Alex is cycling down Fenners Lane and coming up to the exit when he hits the brakes. Hits them so hard his bike skids sideways a bit and then his cursing and struggling to not go toppling over the handlebars.

Bike back under control, he assessed the end of the lane where it joined the main road. This is how they got him last time, different street and all but yeah. He took the corner too sharp, didn’t even see the van, they were waiting. Bloody useless he was.

“Everyone makes mistakes, Alex. Don’t be afraid of that, just learn from them.” Ian was always great with encouragement, when he wanted to push Alex more.

Fuck him. Fuck sicko doctors who makes sicko killer clones and everyone else who is making Alex’s life so shit he’s analysing the taking of a corner on his bike like its some bloody invasion of the Midlands. He resolved to not let them rule his life and huffs as he starts pedalling. 

And it’s totally because he felt like it that he navigates the corner from the far left, three times slower and checks the vehicles parked on the right as he exits the lane. By the fourth corner Alex has got the technique down pat and take that you spy wankers he thinks, see if that old grab the kid with a van trick works again. 

Two blocks away in a dirty Ford Festiva; Yassen can only click his tongue, watching the child work his way through the streets had been revealing and yet left him irritated in ways he hasn’t felt in some time. It is becoming clear the British have no intention of training the boy, the debrief had been carelessly short, operational follow-up protocols non-existent. 

Hunter’s child deserved better. 

His phone call is answered immediately, “Ensure he is directed towards the advanced class and await his approach, implement the training programme as discussed and you are free to use your discretion should he prove receptive to the lessons. I will expect your reports.”

The man is capable, ex Belgian SFG who owes Yassen a debt with no traceable connection to SCORPIA. Yassen’s employers will eventually find out, if they haven’t already, he is not that naïve, but if the boy is anything like his father then plans must be made. The British will not let an asset of this calibre go.

Neither will Yassen.

**Author's Note:**

> For all that I like new Yassen my Damian Lewis crush knows no bounds. So book/movie Yassen with all the other characters from the show.


End file.
